


Fuck You

by SteebRogurz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, a while ago, this was a request that I got on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz
Summary: please leave a comment with your thoughts i love reading them :)





	Fuck You

You and Bucky didn’t really get along. When he joined the Avengers he was all broody and sullen and you were just too nice and bubbly for his liking. It made him suspicious and uneasy. 

A couple days after he arrived, you made a batch of cookies for the team and knocked on his door to give him the opportunity to get some before everyone else ate them, but he only stared at you for a couple seconds then grunted and shut the door in your face. 

Sure it hurt your feelings but maybe he just needed time to adjust. So you gave him his space for the next week. He barely looked at you when you were in the same room as him and any questions you dared to ask him were only answered with sarcasm or just a withering stare. After two months with no improvement his attitude was starting to get on your nerves. 

You no longer spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary but you weren’t going to let him scare you away. This was your home too!

One afternoon you walked into the kitchen with a spring in your step, humming to yourself. You reached into the cupboard to gather your favourite mug and the box of tea when you heard the rustling of papers behind you.

“Ah, fuck me.” You glanced behind you to see Bucky sitting at the table staring at you with the dirtiest look on his face, and you snapped. 

Your vision turned a shade of red, you rounded the kitchen island and marched up to him until you were standing over him. “What is your problem?” You demanded poking him hard in the chest. “I have been nothing but nice to you since day one and but I ever get from you is dirty looks and sass!” You were yelling now but his look of disgust was unfazed.

“My problem is you!” He quickly stood up forcing you to take a step backwards. “You’re too nice. No one is _that_ happy all the time unless they’re hiding something." 

You both stood there staring at each other then you broke the silence. "Well, you better get used to it Barnes, because I really am _that_ happy and I’m not going anywhere.” You turn on your heel and you can practically hear him bristle behind you.

“Fuck you.”

You whirled around to face him again and said the first thing that popped into your head. “Do it yourself you coward!” It took a few seconds for your words to fully register and when they did you were both left to stare at each other in shock. 

He took a hesitant step towards you but you held your ground, he didn’t scare you. You’d faced scarier. He stopped right in front of you, the look on his face had changed to something you couldn’t quite place. “Fine.” he said before, suddenly, his lips were crashing into yours and you were left breathless. 

He grabbed hold of your waist and lifted you off the floor to set you down on the kitchen island behind you. His lips, warm and hungry, never left yours and you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him in closer and holding him there. He moved to press angry kisses to your jaw and down your neck as his right hand found its way up your t-shirt. You gasped at the touch that seemed to spark a fire in your veins and arched your back into him, but before either of you could do anything else you heard a door open somewhere nearby and Bucky quickly pulled away. He still had that look on his face that you now recognized as lust and you hopped down from the island and fixed your shirt. 

“Don’t bother, you won’t be wearing it for long.” He growled and took your hand pulling you in the direction of his room; and from that day on, there was a noticeable shift in Bucky’s attitude towards you.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment with your thoughts i love reading them :)


End file.
